Chapter 16: Thicker Than Water
Synopsis After talking, Aura agrees to look into the cyberspace problem after the system is repaired. She also says that they can log out, but the destination may be unstable due to AIDA's infection. Everyone gets onboard, but before that, Haseo decides to chat with Aura regarding The World's future...but she simply explains that it all depends on whether humans still need her or not, and how power can save or destroy depending on the emotions of the wielder. However, what they didn't know was that the group was carrying some unknown hitchikers. After disembarking, they find themselves at a dam and back in the real world. Some of the group decides to investigate further while the rest of them keeps guard over the Dragonturtle's repairs. Just then, some giant beetles appear. Just when they start to retreat, Urashima reports that everything is ready...except the ignition key's missing. Just then...four familiar goblins call out to them. Stehoney and co. hid under the car...and stolen the ignition key! They once again have to play Goblin Tag to get it back. Since they don't know which one has the key, they decide to take them all out to get the key. As they give chase, a small creature appears from the other end of the dam along with two girls. They notice the heroes and it suddenly clicks for some of them. They are in the future: the future of God Eaters. Reiji explains that they worked alongside some of them long ago and asked about one of their members Alisa Amiella. The girls, Nana and Ciel, remember hearing about how some of them got caught up in an incident. While they can't confirm that since their communicator's signal is down, they decide to help clear out the Aragami in the area...which suddenly appear. They also note that the small Aragami, Abbadon, is a rare one that they were chasing earlier and they ask that they take care of it before they escape. They defeat all the goblins and get back the ignition key. Now all that's left is to clean up the Aragami. As the Vajra is taken out, Fiora wonders if they somehow affected their transfer as well. As they take care of the Aragami, two familiar zombies appear: Nemesis and Ustanak. They must have come from their own time somehow and Shadoloo is involved, meaning they need to hurry and regroup with the others. With the Abaddon gone, they can focus on the other enemies. Ustanak leaves the scene after taking serious damage. Marduk retreats after sustaining heavy damage. Ciel's a bit disappointed, seeing as the psions are Aragami commanders. Nemesis runs off, and rightly so after sustaining heavy damage. After the rest of the Aragami are gone, Ciel tries to contact Fenrir while Nana shares some of her Oden Sandwiches to the others. Urashima reports that the vehicle is ready to go, and Ciel gets back with a report: Fenrir has agreed to help them out, though golden chains have been spotted in the City of Mercy. With that, they get onboard and head for the others. Strategy: Use Skills to increase movement and ZOC like Hyper Dash or Boost to catch up to the Stehoneys. X & KOS-MOS will be the first to catch up, so pair them with units that use Null. ZOC Skills and Auto Skills. Have the other units take the bottom half of the dam to block the Abaddon's path when it appears. Party Members Note: All Solo Units gain an extra Skill Slot Pair Units Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Nana & Ciel Solo Units Leon Aty Natsu June Lin Milliam Ulala Valkyrie Phoenix & Maya Enemies Dreadpike x6 Stehoney Stehoney T Stehoney R Stehoney X Zygote x4 Cocoon Maiden x6 Abaddon Ogretail x5 Vajra (Gear: Chimera Mane) Marduk (Gear: Mars Mane) Nemesis T-Type (Gear: Nemesis' Coat) Ustanak Items Restore Pill S, Upgrade Parts - Impact Armor, Restore Pill II Trivia The words Aura speaks about power being good or evil depending on the user were the same words when she handed Kite & Orca the Book of Twilight as well as when Kite received a new bracelet after the events of Quarantine. In .hack//, the Goblin Tag event happened occasionally where Kite had to defeat the real one while chasing them. In GU, the same events happen occasionally and Haseo had to take them out while riding a Steam Bike. The Blood Unit, which Nana and Ciel are a part of, are made of 3rd generation God Eaters and can use Blood abilities. The Cradle Unit (which members of the previous game in the series are members), are in charge of investigating Aragami as well as potential spots for Satellite homes. Category:PXZ2 Chapter